Awkward pleasure!
by Wooof
Summary: Darry and Trish were in the midst of heading home from college for the summer when a series of awkward moments led to the discovery of something more between the siblings.


"Hey, turd. Wake up already, would you?"

Darry Jenner rolled over with a groan as his older sister Trish prodded him in the side. Unfortunately, rolling over wasn't the smartest thing to do when sleeping on the back seat of a car. With a yelp of surprise, Darry slipped off the seat and found himself wedged into the leg space. He squirmed, trying to move his arms enough to pry himself out of the tight spot, with Trish's laughter in the background.

"Trish! What the _fuck!_"

"You're such a dork, Dare."

Darry twisted to one side and grabbed the seatbelt, bending his legs enough to finally push himself up to his knees and back onto the car seat. He glared at Trish as she leaned between the two front seats, still laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Whore."

Trish's laughter died down enough to respond with "butt fucker."

"Cock sucker."

"Ass muncher."

"Ball puncher."

"Hah, you lose! That's a truth, not an insult!"

Darry raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who's the last guy you punched in the balls, huh?"

He was met with an exasperated roll of Trish's eyes. "You. Christmas break. You stole my CD player."

"Oh, right…" Darry paused to cringe at the memory, then gathered up a bundle of clothes and kicked open the door to the back seat.

The car was parked at one of the empty rest stops along the highway, the kind with the disgusting picnic tables, unclean rest rooms, and broken vending machines. It was the last one before they pulled off onto the country back road to head back to their mother's house. Trish had insisted that they spend the night, claiming that Darry would so pull a River Phoenix in _My Own Private Idaho_ and pass out at the wheel like a narcoleptic and kill them all by crashing into a tree. A series of gay jokes had followed and eventually Trish won the argument.

Because of this, Darry found himself squeezing into the tiny one-stall bathroom to use the sink. Only the sink, because the moment he opened the door he could tell that it had been months since the toilet was last flushed, and he wasn't about to test his luck by testing it to see if it was, indeed, clogged. He turned on the cold water and waited for the water to run clear rather than brown before splashing some on his face. Stripping off his shirt, he wet one corner and began to wash himself as best he could, muttering about his bitchy, bossy sister the whole time. He tried to hurry things up, as the smell was bordering on suffocating and the sound of running water was making him long for a working toilet. Finishing up, he threw on the clean shirt he'd grabbed and headed for the woods to find a good, clean bush to relieve himself on.

Coming out of the bathroom door, he nearly crashed into Trish.

"Watch where you're going, fucktard!"

Trish scrambled to get a hold of the deodorant and shampoo bottle she was carrying, her clean clothes slung over one shoulder.

"Sorry Trish, gotta pee."

"Wait, is the sink working in there? The one in the girl's room is busted."

Darry nodded while jogging away, unzipping his pants as he went. He was thankful that there wasn't anyone else around, so he didn't have to be too careful about whipping things out. He sighed with relief as he began watering the bushes, his back turned towards the bathrooms just in case Trish came out. Honestly, he didn't care so much because she was his sister, but still… he'd rather avoid the awkwardness of holding his dick where his sister could see.

After tucking things away and zipping his pants back up, Darry headed back towards the bathroom stall. It occurred to him that perhaps he should have waited to wash up after he pissed, since now he wanted to wash his hands anyways – he had no desire to spend the next six hours on the road with his hands smelling like penis. He knocked on the metal door to see if Trish was still in there, and hearing no response pushed it open and stepped inside.

And promptly ran into Trish once again, but this time it was a topless version of his sister. Her usual tank top was hanging over one shoulder and she had one hand busily working shampoo through her hair as the other hand rested on one breast. She turned to look at Darry in surprise as he entered, which had the added effect of revealing her naked breasts to the already flustered boy. With little more than two inches between one another, the two of them just stared at one another for a long moment. The only sound in the bathroom was the running water in the sink before Trish found her voice enough to yell at Darry.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get the hell out of here, brat!"

Letting her hair fall over her shoulders, she chucked her tank top from the other day at him. It landed over his head, covering his eyes as he stumbled backwards out of the door, slipping off of the step and landing hard on the concrete ass-first. He heard the door slam shut as he pulled the damp cloth off his face with a sigh. His cheeks felt hot as he pushed himself back to his feet, taking a moment to regain his mental footing after that most uncomfortable moment.

"Oh yeah? Well… you should have answered when I knocked you, uh… hag!"

Darry cringed at his poor comeback and headed back to the car. He used the wet parts of the tank top to wipe down his hands, comforting himself with the fact that Trish's shirt would now smell like penis instead of his hands. Pulling open the back door to the car, he threw the shirt at the dirty laundry bag before sliding into the driver's seat. After punching the steering wheel in frustration a few times, he pushed his seat back a few more inches and sunk down so that only the top of his head could be seen through the window.

"Stupid fucking Trish… I knocked on the door… should have said something… it's her own fault…"

Darry shifted in his seat, noting the uncomfortable tight feeling of his jeans. It figured. At this point in his life, Darry was hardly even phased by noticing he had a sister-induced hard on. It had been happening for years now and he'd moved beyond the initial weirdness. Sure, it was still his sister and all, which was weird, but he could easily logic it away by reassuring himself that it was just because his sister was hot.

Well, she was. She had that nicely proportioned body with realistic breasts and a slight curve to her hips. There was some muscle to her upper arms, since she'd never been one to shy away from work when it needed to be done. Her hair wasn't really anything special, but it suited her and framed her face nicely. And her lips… she had such full lips that looked good in any expression, even when she was mad. Like she'd been just now.

Darry hadn't even realized what he was doing until he felt his own hand moving on his erection. Again his mind tried to logic it away, reasoning that Trish would only give him a hard time if she came back to find him with an erection. His head tilted back, eyes half closing as he jerked his hand up and down the length of his arousal, pretending that he wasn't picturing Trish's soft breasts, pouty lips, or tight ass. She was his sister, after all, and it would be sick and wrong to imagine laying her down on the hood of the car, spreading her legs, and taking her right there. He certainly wasn't aroused at all by the prospect of her moaning his name, or by imagining what those naked breasts would look like as he fucked her under the summer sun. No, not at all… and the feel of those strong legs wrapping around his waist as he thrust into her… to feel her tense up around him just before she would-

With a groan, Darry came and came hard. He realized a second too late the mess he was making, grabbing for the nearest thing possible to start mopping things up. Trish's wet tank top was the closest thing at the moment, so he snatched it from the back seat and held it over himself as he rode the last second of his climax. He was cleaning up some of the evidence from the steering wheel just as he noticed a shadow on the passenger's seat that shouldn't have been there.

_Shit._

Looking up, he saw Trish standing by the passenger door, eyes wide as she stared at Darry. It was the bathroom all over again, and Darry had to tear himself away from the awkward moment to tuck himself back into his jeans and zip up. Trish, for her part, finally turned away and Darry caught a bit of red coloring her cheeks. A part of him felt triumphant at making her blush, but that part was gravely overshadowed by the rest of him that was currently embarrassed beyond all human comprehension. Neither one said a word, but once Darry had finished cleaning things up, Trish got into the passenger seat and Darry started up the car, heading back to the road and towards home.

_Oh. My. God._

Trish's face was burning as she turned away from the passenger side door. No. No, she so did not just watch her little brother jerk off. That didn't happen. No way. Her brother didn't have _sex_. He was _Darry_. He was her pathetic, dorky little brother that she'd grown up with. He didn't know anything about sex. He didn't think about it ever. He certainly never masturbated. And she certainly didn't feel this way after watching it.

_Now entering the Denial stage. Enjoy your stay._

Exhaling slowly, Trish turned around to face the car again. Darry was still in the front seat, but his jeans were now zipped up and her shirt was shoved back into the dirty laundry bag. There. It was like nothing happened. Great. Fabulous. Super. Time to get the fuck out of there.

Opening the door, Trish slid into the passenger's seat, tossing her things into the back. She looked straight ahead out the windshield, refusing to turn or acknowledge Darry in any way. So long as she didn't see him, she'd be safe. It would be like nothing happened.

"Trish? I-"

"Shut up, dorkwad. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

She didn't need to look at him to know he was cringing at her comment. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably, both from the painful awkwardness of the situation and the thought that she'd hurt Darry's feelings.

_Well maybe if he hadn't felt the need to blow a load into your tank top, you wouldn't be in this mess, would you?_

_Oh shut up. That didn't happen. I imagined it. Everything is fine._

Darry turned on the car as Trish fastened her seatbelt. They pealed out of the rest stop, kicking up sand and gravel in a big cloud as they went. Neither said a word. Darry focused on driving while Trish propped her head against the window, watching as the grass in the fields beside them zoomed past in hypnotic patterns. Perhaps because of the quiet, or perhaps because her mind was begging for an escape from the terrible feeling left hanging in the air, her eyelids began to sag and soon she was asleep.

-

"Ungh..."

Trish's gasp shifted the thin curtains just a few inches from her face, but there was no one else close enough to hear the sound. She was sitting on top of her college trunk that she'd stuck beneath the window in her room. One arm leaned against the sill of the open window as she looked down, watching her brother struggle with the old gas lawn mower in the front yard. Her other arm snaked down over her stomach, reaching into the front of her pajama bottoms where her hand was very much occupied. The warm summer morning air was mixed with the smell of smoke from the stubborn mower and cut grass, but Trish wasn't focusing on that. Her eyes followed her brother's movements as she touched herself frantically.

The mower stalled and Darry cursed, kicking it. He paused in his fight, grabbing his discarded shirt off the driveway pavement to wipe away some of his sweat. He always tried to finish mowing the grass early in the day before the summer heat grew too suffocating, but even now it was still hot. Running a hand through his shaggy black hair, he glanced back at the house and spotted Trish staring at him from the window in her bedroom. He gave her a weird wave, surprised at seeing her watching him.

It took Trish a moment to realize he'd seen her, but once she caught on she froze. She was sitting sideways and her waist was below the level of the sill, so he obviously couldn't see what it was she was doing. She smiled back at Darry, waving with her other hand.

"Mornin', Trish..." Darry's eyebrows were still raised questioningly.

"Morning... sorry, not entirely awake yet." With an excuse given, Trish began moving her fingers again, a surprisingly large shudder running through her body. There he was, Darry, standing there talking to her while she masturbated... it made everything feel so much more intense. Her breath caught in her throat a moment, but she forced herself to at least keep some outward look of normalcy.

"Right - little miss college student thinks that now she's back for the summer she can sleep all day and leave the work to me, huh?"

_Act normal, Trish... _"I'd say that's about the swing of things, turd. I earned my way out of that stuff, so it's you're turn now."

"Earned it? What did you do to earn it?" Darry was just picking a fight now, but that's what they did. All siblings fought, but Trish and Darry did it for fun. It was all a game. But this time, Darry was missing out on one big factor.

"Hey, I was here all by myself before you were born. Now you're playing the only child."

"Trish, you are _two_ years older than me. I don't think you were mowing the lawn when you were two."

"Not my fault!" She tried her best to shrug, but her control was fading. Her breathing had picked up even more and her legs were trembling as the muscles started to slowly tighten.

"Yeah, sure... lazy whore!"

"Get back to work, yard boy. Or maybe I'll just have to do something productive like drink the last of the lemonade while you're working." She laughed nervously, leaning forward to mask the way her hips had started to rock against her hand.

"You bitch!" Darry laughed, his mock horror easily seen on his face. He waved it off a moment later, shaking his head as he started to walk back to the mower. "Well, just don't switch the sugar in it for salt like you did last time. That was just plain sadistic."

"Less whining, more mowing!" _Please, mow... don't know how much longer I can last..._

Darry sighed and wrestled with the mower some more before the engine kicked in and he went back to pushing it back and forth across the yard. Trish watched the sun reflect off his sweat-slicked back, saw the muscles stretched over his shoulder blades pulling taught as he worked, noticed the stray strands of dark hair that stuck to his forehead...

_Oh God..._

Every muscle in her body simultaneously clenched as Trish let out a choked gasp, nearly falling off her trunk. Her fingers stopped as she felt her clit throbbing against them in that painfully-pleasant way it always did right after she orgasmed. After a moment she collapsed forward against the window sill, thankful that Darry had his back turned for the moment. She withdrew her hand from her pants, fingertips sticky, and decided she best have a shower before heading downstairs. She needed to wash up and to get her mind off the fact that this was the umpteenth time she'd come thinking about her younger brother...

-

Trish sat up with a start as she heard the car door slam. Startled and unsure for a moment where she was, she stared out the window blinking. Darry gave her a small wave as he put the gas pump into the tank valve, leaning against the car.

_Right. Dreaming. Go me._

Things slowly filtered back to her as she waited for Darry to finish filling up the car. Yes, she'd caught him jerking off in the driver's seat that morning. It was awkward, but then again she supposed it was naive of her to think that Darry didn't do that sort of thing. Probably all the time, really. He was a guy after all, and considering her own past... well, she wasn't one to talk. Not that she'd exactly _been_ talking. Maybe it wasn't so much the fact that he'd been masturbating that unsettled her as it was that she found it kinda... hot.

_Well, he'd just seen you topless. Maybe he was..._

No. Darry? Jerking off to thoughts of... her? Well, why not? She'd been doing it for years herself. Hell, she went through a period where she had tried to entice him as a way of getting revenge on him. He didn't seem to seriously notice how attractive he was, so she'd try to make sure he'd catch her in the hallway after her shower when she was in just a towel, in some desperate hope that he'd have to go masturbate himself. That was what she'd do afterwards, anyways. To think that on the other side of her bedroom wall, Darry was on his bed thinking about her as he touched herself was just too much for her. And to think he was doing that at the same time that she was - well, she'd always thought that would be too good to be true. But maybe... it hadn't been.

The car shifted as Darry put the pump back and stood up from his lean. He went inside, payed for the gas, and came back to start up the car in complete silence again. He was still thinking about what had happened... it wasn't something that would just go away. They pulled out of the gas station parking lot and continued on down the empty stretch of country road. It was another five minutes before Trish cleared her throat.

"Hey, Darry?"

"Y-yeah Trish?" His voice cracked nervously as he spoke and his cheeks instantly flushed with embarrassed guilt.

"I, uh... I think we might need to talk."


End file.
